A Trio of Hauntings
by Devianta
Summary: My three Halloween oneshots. DXS. Ch.3 The Sweetness of Victory is up.
1. Metamorphose

A/N: And here is the first chapter of my Halloween oneshot story! I hope all of you like it.

No, I do not own Danny Phantom though I certainly wish that I did. Please read and review! Now have a spook-tacular time reading this first installment!

* * *

Metamorphose

"What are you going as?" Sam asked Danny as she placed a fake wart on her nose.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know. I'm probably not going trick or treating this year anyway."

Sam turned and gave Danny a questioning look. He looked up to her from his place on his bed. "Why not?"

"Well… Everyone knows who I am now. I don't want them to… I don't know, give me extra candy or anything. Besides, it's Halloween and the ghosts are going to be going crazy tonight. Someone has to watch over everyone." Danny smiled sadly. His eyes flashed green with emotion before returning to their usual blue.

"Danny…" Sam started as she applied the rest of the make up. "You really need to give yourself a break. Your parents and Valerie can handle the ghosts tonight. You know how Valerie hates Halloween."

Danny chuckled. That was certainly true, that Valerie hated Halloween that is. Ever since last year's haunted candy incident, the red huntress had come to despise the season. Ever since then she had hunted ghosts with a new fervor, if that was possible.

"Still, it's my duty to protect the town…" Danny started to argue.

Sam smirked and sat down on Danny's lap. One hand glided up his back and gently massaged while she bent close to his face and kissed him.

"… unless my girlfriend says so," Danny whispered in a hypnotized sort of way.

"Yep, thought you'd see things my way," Sam answered, still smirking. She got up off him and guided him out of the room.

Danny began snapping out of it. He shook his head as if to clear it and pouted. "Fine, I'll come with you, but I'm staying in ghost mode and if I see a ghost I'm going after it."

The goth witch shrugged. "Have it your way."

She grabbed her pillow case and walked out the door. Danny shifted into his ghost mode and followed. Outside demons, angels, cats, pumpkins, sheet ghosts, witches, warlocks, a plumber, babies, faceless ghouls, grim reapers, werewolves, an apple, bunnies, dead princesses and princes, and these creatures' respective parents roamed through the streets knocking on doors in hopes of receiving candy. Danny and Sam scanned the crowd for a moment before joining the swaying, running, jostling, and screaming mob. They ducked and dodged waving arms and kicking legs to get to their first house. Sam ran up the walkway. She rang the doorbell. After a moment the door opened to reveal a fairy girl holding a bucket of candy.

"Trick or treat!" Sam cackled and held her pillow case open.

Danny watched from the sidewalk as the fairy dropped a hand full of candy into Sam's pillow case. Sam thanked the fairy before running back to join her ghostly boy friend on the sidewalk.

"Whatcha get?" Danny asked.

Sam looked into her bag. "Uh… a lollipop, a candy bar, and… a marshmallow?"

Sam pulled out the strange treat before eating it. "Well that's weird," commented Danny.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, but it's still candy."

They visited a few more houses, Danny staying on the sidewalk while Sam dashed up the house to ring the doorbell and receive a few treats. Sam's bag quickly filled. Strangely enough, Danny didn't have to fight any ghosts.

Danny gasped as a blue wisp of breath escaped his mouth.

Never mind. Looks like the ghosts were active tonight.

"Ghost?" Sam asked with regret.

Danny nodded and took off for the skies. He spiraled upward dramatically until he was hovering just over the roofs. His brilliantly green eyes searched for the source of the disturbance. It took him a minute but he soon found the perpetrator.

"What the… Who in the world is that?" he asked no one in particular for it was a new ghost.

The specter seemed to be about Danny's size with an eerie billowing black cloak and a red mask over his face. The mask covered the full of his face for all but his eyes and mouth. The eyes were yellow and glowing with malice as the ghost floated above a tree.

Danny's eyes narrowed as he sped over to his opponent.

"So, who'd you steal the costume from?" he bantered when he was within feet of the new ghost.

The black hooded head turned to glare at Danny. The ghost didn't answer with words, but with a single crimson blast that came within millimeters of Danny's head.

"Not the friendly sort, huh? Fine by me!" Danny shouted as he flung a blast of his own. The green blast nearly hit the ghost as hit sprung into the air.

A crowd of people gathered below to watch the aerial ghost fight. They ooh'ed and ahh'ed at the spectacle, finding the fight just as exhilarating as its participants.

Danny raced across the sky, dodging blasts, returning fire, and shielding civilians from stray blasts. After about a half hour of this he started to tire and that's when the trouble began.

It started with a change in the sky. The black night sky glowed with a strange purple light. Then stars seemingly began to fall. The "stars" hit the masked and costumed children. For a brief second their costumes disappeared, revealing stunned faces. Then the moment passed and monsters were left in the places of trick-or-treaters. Where once stood a costumed kid now stood (or floated) a monster ready to attack their parents and fellow villains.

Danny stared down in horror at the scene beneath him. "What did you do?!"

No answer.

In frustration Danny flew at his enemy, tackling the bizarre ghost. They hurtled to the ground, slamming into the concrete. Danny grabbed the ghost by the front of his cloak. "TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!"

One skeletal hand reached up from the folds of the sleeves and touched Danny's forehead. Danny froze.

"Get away from him!" a voice shrieked. A silvery bullet of light zipped towards them and smacked into the opposing ghost. The ghost immediately melted into a puddle of goop. "He's mine!"

Danny blinked and turned to the origin of the blast. What he saw shocked him. Where Sam should have been standing, for he recognized the voice, stood an ugly hag of a witch. Her tattered violet dress hung over her now sickly bony body. Her silver pendent glowed with a magical light. Messed up raven hair stuck out at odd angles and her eyes held the gleam of insanity. The ghost may have been gone but the nightmare was far from over.

"Hello my darling," cooed Danny's possessed girlfriend. "I believe you and I have business to attend to."

"Sam? Are you okay?" Danny asked with concern. Everyone else around them was clawing at each other, warring for dominance. What if Sam was changed too?

"Of course my dear," Sam the witch replied. "Now come!" She waved her arm in invitation for him to come closer.

Danny looked warily at her but obeyed. "So, how can we end this?"

"Simple," Sam replied. She waved her hand in Danny's face. Her pendent glowed and the air around them crackled. Red light seeped into Danny's eyes. "We don't."

"Yes, my mistress," Danny agreed.

The spell was cast.


	2. The Scarlet Pumpkin

A/N: Folks, I don't really like how this came out. In my opinion, it stinks. But here it is. It's supposed to be a romantic Halloween oneshot and I guess it is, but it's sort of cheesy and... I don't like it. But who knows? Maybe one of you will like it. Please read and review. Tell me how I can fix this thing.

* * *

The Scarlet Pumpkin

"Danny, why are we here?" Sam asked exasperatedly as she clung to Danny and watched the gigantic pumpkins pass below them.

Danny smiled to himself. "Because there's something I want to show you Sam."

The goth rolled her eyes. Danny always had something to show her: a new ghost power or trick, a good grade he got on a test, a new movie that he thought was really good, a place he discovered, etc. No matter what, there was always something or somewhere or someone that Danny wanted to show her. Some times it was annoying, like now for instance.

"But why now? We're supposed to be at Tucker's for our Halloween movie marathon," Sam protested.

Danny continued to fly. There was no point in turning back now and besides, he really wanted to show her this.

The scenery didn't change as they flew deeper and deeper into the ghost zone. Strange Technicolor pumpkins still spread out before them as far as the eye could see. Spooky wisps of neon air floated silently around them. It gave the place a forbidden sort of feel that even Sam could not ignore. But Danny flew on despite this.

A shiver of foreboding shook Sam. "Are you sure about this Danny? I've got a bad feeling about this place."

"It's fine, Sam. Trust me," the half ghost reassured.

They flew in silence for another hour. Sam grew increasingly agitated at the continued silence and unchanging view. When she felt she couldn't take any more Danny finally stopped and allowed them to slowly fall onto a giant scarlet pumpkin.

"It's the only one of its kind," Danny said suddenly.

"What?" Sam asked.

They landed. "This is the only scarlet pumpkin in the whole ghost zone and human world." He looked her straight in the eye. "There are no others."

"So? What's your point?"

Danny grinned mysteriously. "There's a legend behind this pumpkin." He sat down on the pumpkin and motioned Sam to do the same. She sat down next to him. "It says that this pumpkin doesn't have seeds. It has rings."

"Rings?"

The ghost boy nodded. "Rings. It has the power to marry souls."

Sam's heart jumped into her throat. Marriage? Was he…

"Sam, what I'm trying to say… er, ask is, will you marry me?"

The goth stared into the green eyes of her one true love. "Of course, Danny!" They leaned towards each other and kissed.

Phasing his hand into the pumpkin, Danny pulled out a ruby stoned ring. He placed it on Sam's ring finger. "I love you, Sam."

And a pillar of red light engulfed them. It rose out of the center of the pumpkin and shot into the "sky" of the ghost zone. For a while all they could see was the eerie red light. They clung to one another as the light fought to tear them apart. Naturally, it won. Danny was tossed out of pillar. He landed painfully at the edge of the scarlet pumpkin.

"Sam!" he yelled fearfully. The boy shielded his eyes as he attempted to find his girlfriend. "SAM!!!!"

The roaring filled Sam's ears as she inwardly screamed in pain and fear. She felt like her very being was getting torn into microscopic little pieces. The girl flailed weakly at nothing. She screamed and howled but to no avail. She was trapped in this never ending torture.

Danny watched as the light gradually died and vanished into nothing. The thing wasn't even fully gone before he rushed over and grasped his lover in his arms.

"Sam? Are you okay? Say something! Anything!" he shouted, shaking her gently.

Orange eyes opened to gaze into emerald ones. "Danny?"

"Sam? What happened to you?" he questioned, glancing at her new white outfit and hair.

"I guess I'm Mrs. Phantom now."


	3. The Sweetness of Victory

A/N: I like how this one turned out. Please read and review.

* * *

The Sweetness of Victory  


Vlad stood over Danny's bed watching the boy's chest rise and fall peacefully in sleep. He almost felt regret for what he was about to do, but nevertheless, he couldn't help it. It was Halloween, the night of his curse when he was forced to feed off humans. After all, why else would his ghost form look like a vampire if it wasn't one?

The ghostly vampire gently pulled the sheets off his sleeping nemesis, careful not to wake the boy. Slowly, gingerly, he turned the boy over. The child's head lulled back, revealing a sensitive white-skinned neck.

Vlad licked his lips in anticipation. He had just finished feeding off of Maddie and Jazz and brutally killing off Jack. Soon, the two females would complete their transformations into vampire mistresses… his vampire mistresses. Danny was the last. The boy once changed would be his son.

The ghost boy didn't protest or wake as Vlad lifted him out of bed. The older male sat on the edge cradling Danny like an enfant. He tilted the head back a little more to expose more skin. Then he bit down.

Instantly, Danny's eyes flashed open, green light spilling out. Danny struggled against Vlad, periodically yelping in pain as Vlad bit down on his neck harder. The struggled ended quickly though as Danny became lethargic from the poison pouring into his system through Vlad's teeth. A minute later, the soon-to-be vampire lay still again. His body felt like a ton of lead.

Terror crept into the young half ghost's mind as pleasure struck older half ghost's mind like a wave. Danny felt sickened by the sensation of Vlad's teeth in his neck while Vlad thoroughly enjoyed it. The ghost child was revolted by the loss of his blood while the ghostly adult reveled in it.

Danny's mind fell into darkness as the last of his life's blood left him. His eyes rolled back into his head. Vlad pulled his teeth out of the boy's skin and smacked his lips together. He had to admit that he enjoyed that particular drink more than he thought he would. His nemesis' blood was sweeter than candy.

Standing he left his son's room. There were still preparations to be made.

Danny woke up with a splitting headache. A thousand drum sticks beat on his head and a million cymbals clashed in his ears. He clutched his head and groaned in agony. Along with that pain was a sharp stinging sensation in his mouth. He felt as if he had been grinding his teeth for hours.

"What happened?" he whispered to himself.

Slowly, he stood up and walked over to his dresser. When he looked into the mirror he nearly fainted.

"What?!"

He ran his tongue over his teeth and felt the tiny sharp points. He searched in his mind and felt the longing for blood.

"No, no, no, no!"

In a millisecond he transformed into ghost mode and flew out his window to Sam's house. As he did so, Vlad quietly opened the door to Danny's room and watched his son fly off to his lover's home.

In two minutes Danny was standing on Sam's balcony knocking on her window. A murmured 'come in' allowed him to enter. He phased into her room and stood at the foot of her bed.

"Sam you have to help! Look at my teeth! Look at my teeth! I don't know how hit happened! I was a half ghost now I'm avampireandIdon'tknowwhattodo! Youhavetohelpme!"

"Danny calm down!" Sam reprimanded him.

"Ican'tcalmdownSam!I'mafreakingvampire!" he babbled.

Thwap!

Danny clutched his cheek where Sam had just slapped him.

"Shut up and sit down!" she ordered while gesturing at her bed. Danny complied, sitting on the edge of her bed as she stood before him with her hands on her hips. "Now coherently explain what happened."

Danny stared at her neck. Suddenly, he didn't feel like talking. He felt like doing something else with his mouth.

"Danny? Danny! Snap out of it! You have to resist the urge! I'm your friend, remember? You don't bite me!"

Danny shook his head, but he couldn't clear it. The urge to fulfill his animalistic desire was strong.

"Come on, Danny. You've been in worse situations than this. Remember when Freakshow used that staff on you? You fought him off. You can fight this!" Sam encouraged.

Danny stared at his feet. He didn't say anything.

"You can do it Danny. Now tell me what happened. We need to reverse this and if we can figure out what caused this then we can undo it."

Danny took a deep breath. "I don't know what happened. I was asleep and then I woke up like this. I didn't fight any ghosts last night, none that I remember."

"Hmm…" Sam hummed thoughtfully. She turned her back and walked over to her bookcase. She fingered the spines of the tomes, her eyes running along the titles. "I have a book on vampires somewhere around here."

Danny silently stood up and glided across the room to stand behind her. He eyed her pale neck hungrily.

"As you and I both know, vampires feed on humans. Their sense of smell is particularly keen. They can smell emotions like animals. They're mainly nocturnal and they're almost as obsessive as ghosts," Sam lectured as she searched her bookcase for the volume she was looking for.

Danny continued to stare longingly at her neck. He wrung his hands nervously, fighting with himself. He wanted, all of him wanted, but he knew it was wrong. He didn't like doing wrong and he didn't want to hurt her. She also said that she didn't want to be bitten. But if he did bite her, surely she would forgive her. Then they could live together forever as immortals. If he did bite her he wouldn't be lonely and he wouldn't have to deal with the pain of losing her to death. He nearly clutched his head in agony as his morals and desires battled for supremacy.

"Found it!" Sam said in relief. She turned around and nearly gasped at how close Danny was too her. He was too close. She looked in his eyes and saw the conflict there. She saw the pain he was in. She saw the longing and the desire and the sheer agony of his indecision. But Sam didn't budge. "I trust you Danny."

"Sam…" he said weakly. "I need you." His breaths, his fake breaths, became short and rapid. "I love you. I'm sorry." He gripped her shoulders and bit her neck. She tensed for a moment but submitted. There was no point in fighting a half ghost vampire.

Sweet warm blood filled Danny's mouth and massaged his throat. As he drank her life away his hunger abated. Never before did he feel so satisfied. He paused in wonder as she reached her arms behind him and gripped his back, pulling him closer to her. Danny breathed in her scent. It was sweet and filled with promise.

Vlad watched the two from the window. There was no sweeter taste than victory.


End file.
